


Circle

by genuinewarmblood



Series: Tentacle-tober 2019 [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling, Established Relationship, M/M, Part of a Collection, Short, Slice of Life, Tentacle-tober, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-08 18:04:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20839745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genuinewarmblood/pseuds/genuinewarmblood
Summary: For the Tentacle-tober prompt of tentacle cuddlesSteve and Bucky come together again on their private beach.





	Circle

Bucky heaved himself out of the water, and his tentacles curled underneath him. Steve smiled at him from the end of the rocky shoreline.  
“Where have you been, punk?” Bucky called as he slid easily over the rocks and boulders.  
“Dealing with land-dweller problems, jerk,” Steve replied with a smile from his perch on a relatively flat slab. Finally close enough to curl some tentacles around Steve’s legs, Bucky pulled closer and hugged Steve tightly with all appendages. They both breathed a sigh of relief at the long-awaited reunion.  
“It’s so good to see you. Do you mind if we stay here a while?”  
“Not at all, Buck.”  
The couple lay tangled together as the sun tried to warm the chilly beachfront. They managed to stay warm enough in each other’s embrace, so they didn’t mind the sun’s lack of success.


End file.
